Theo
Theo is a Brofinder date available for Mark. Character Summary Theo Matapang is a successful and wealthy video game developer. Theo created a profile to hire someone who can fit his ex-boyfriend's suit and attend his 10th high school reunion with him. Appearance Theo is a thin young adult of medium height, with black hair and light brown skin. He wears a thick rimmed glasses and a dark grey layered suit with a blue tie. Date Mark checks Theo's profile on Brofinder where he is asking for a date with very specific body proportions. After some deliberation Mark decides to contact Theo and he explains he needs someone to accompany him to his high school reunion party and they have fit the proportions of a tuxedo. He is even willing to pay for a companion. Mark decides to accompany him and Theo arrives at his apartment to pick him up. Once he arrives Penny and Ian intrude on him and Mark, and Penny recognizes him as Theo Matapang, video game developer and tech mogul. TheoBro.png|Theo's profile on Brofinder. to expand TheoText1.png|Mark and Theo's conversation. (1 of 10) to expand TheoText2.png|Mark and Theo's conversation. (2 of 10) to expand TheoText3.png|Mark and Theo's conversation. (3 of 10) to expand TheoText4.png|Mark and Theo's conversation. (4 of 10) to expand TheoText5.png|Mark and Theo's conversation. (5 of 10) to expand TheoText6.png|Mark and Theo's conversation. (6 of 10) to expand TheoText7.png|Mark and Theo's conversation. (7 of 10) to expand TheoText8.png|Mark and Theo's conversation. (8 of 10) to expand TheoText9.png|Mark and Theo's conversation. (9 of 10) to expand TheoText10.png|Mark and Theo's conversation. (10 of 10) to expand Mark changes into the tuxedo Theo brought for him and they depart for the reunion party. On their way, Theo explains himself further. He says he wants Mark to pretend to be his boyfriend and help him rub on his former classmates' noses who used to bully him how successful he is now. Theo came up with his plan last second after his ex broke up with him one week before the reunion. The boys arrive at the reunion and are received by Ms McFadden, Theo's horny, improper, former teacher. Theo asks to be seated with Keith, Crystal and Jimbo, the judging committee for the night's titles, such as Least Changed and Most Successful, who Mark and Theo aim to impress. Ms McFadden obliges. TheReminesce.png|Theo thinks back to his high school times. to expand JudgingComitee.png|Tho talks about the committee. to expand MarkTheoDance.png|Mark and Theo dance. to expand Theo and Mark make their way to table but before they can properly talk Ms McFadden takes Theo on a dance letting Mark do to the talking on his own. Mark can either tell outrageous lies or reasonable ones. If Mark told unreasonable lies the committee dismisses him and declares Theo the Least Changed. This upsets Theo to the point he rants to the three about how wealthy and successful he is. Mark defuses the situation by pretending to be a stripper and grinding on Theo. If Mark told convincing lies the committee declares the both the Most Changed and Most Successful. Either way, the boys return to the car after the event ends. Theo admits he was stupid to try and impress, and doesn't actually care about what they think of him. The boys drive to Theo's hotel room and have sex. After it, Theo promises to see Mark again if he is ever in New York City. Walkthrough Trivia *Theo was unveiled to the public along with Jesse & Hugh by Obscurasoft on Twitter on December 23rd 2016. *Theo's date became available along with Jesse & Hugh's on December 24th 2016. *He is the ninth Brofinder date available. *Based on his last name, he is likely of Filipino descent. Category:Character Category:Brofinder Date Category:Male Character Category:Dateable Character